


led only by the stars

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse says he needs this and Hanzo is powerless to say no.





	

It’s very late into the night. Hanzo can hear the flutter of bats’ wings outside; it’s unusually warm summer night.

Jesse rolls over, eyes wide and brightly luminous in the moonlight that filters in through the cracked door. There’s urgency in his hands as he presses them against Hanzo’s chest, kisses him, and as he grinds up against Hanzo, he murmurs, “I need this.”

And Hanzo is powerless to say no. He couldn’t deny Jesse anything and he _wants_ him as he’s wanted no one else.

Even now, decades later, it’s as though it’s their first.

His hands curl around Jesse’s hips, pulling him down and flush against him. Dragging his fingers up Jesse’s sides, he can feel the wave of gooseflesh that rises in its wake. Jesse’s always warm, but tonight he feels as though he’s blazing; it’s as though Hanzo’s trying to hold onto the sun.

Warm hands card through his hair and Hanzo arches up, eager for more of that touch and it makes Jesse laugh, low and slow. His heart flutters, briefly, at the sound. Hanzo smiles, leaning up to brush his lips against Jesse’s forehead, his nose, his lips.

Jesse tastes like fine sake, the kind that Hanzo can only truly find here in Japan. His mouth trails lower, down Hanzo’s neck and chest, leaving a trail of fading warmth in its wake. Even though both of them know that Jesse can’t leave a mark on him, he sucks a series of mild stinging bites along the length of Hanzo’s torso and along the lines of his hips.

His mouth is warm when he mouths at Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo twitches, all his self-control going towards keeping from thrusting up – seeking out more of that. He knows to be patient, but that goes out the window when Jesse swallows his cock down to its base.

He makes a noise that sounds like a snarl. There’s nothing human about it, he knows.

But Jesse doesn’t pull away. He hums and Hanzo bites down on his lip, tastes blood, and his head connects with the floor hard. There’s the sound of cracking floorboards; he’ll have to have that repaired in the morning.

It’s a fleeting though, however, because Hanzo’s mind is quickly consumed by Jesse’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock.

And Jesse’s _perfect_. He knows exactly what Hanzo likes, what will get him rock hard in moments, and he pulls off with a wet pop. Grinning and tucking his hair behind his ear, Jesse rocks back onto his knees. He shuffles forward, knees on either side of Hanzo’s hips, and arches back.

Hanzo can’t resist the long, stretch of sun-browned skin, and reaches up, tracing the lines of muscles and scars. Aside from the scars that dot his torso, Jesse’s skin is soft and spread over hard muscle.

His thoughts skitter to a halt and he groans when Jesse sinks down on his cock. There’s heat – delicious heat – and he can _feel_ the beat of Jesse’s heart which isn’t strange to him at all. He shifts his hips, pushes up, and Jesse makes such a satisfied noise that Hanzo wants to hear _again_.

Jesse must be close, because the pace he sets is fast. His knees dig into the futon as he lifts himself and drops back down, muscles clenching and unclenching as he does and _shit_ , Hanzo would swear it’s as though Jesse was made for this.

They’re both too close too the edge. It won’t be long. His fingers claw long grooves into the floor as he holds back, unwilling even now to possibly harm Jesse.

“C’mon love,” Jesse hisses, leaning forward and bracing his arms on either side of Hanzo’s head. “I can take it. _Please_.”

And he sounds so _wrecked_ and desperate, that Hanzo lets go. His hands come up and squeeze bruises into the flesh of Jesse’s hips and he hears the groan of satisfaction and knows this is what Jesse wants – what he _needs_. There’s no gentleness to his thrusts; nothing but a sheer need to _take_. To make sure that Jesse knows that he _belongs_ to Hanzo as surely as Hanzo belongs to him.

He comes with a howl, muffled into the skin of Jesse’s neck. He doesn’t bite, because Jesse deserves far better than one to the neck.

And Jesse’s not far behind him, tumbling over the edge with a muffled cry of Hanzo’s name. He stays upright for a few precious seconds, then collapses bonelessly atop Hanzo.

It takes Hanzo a while to come back down, but when he shifts to move Jesse into a more comfortable position, he’s halted.

“Stay like this?” Jesse murmurs, peering up at him with pupils blown wide and exhaustion in his voice. “Just for a while…”

“Of course.”

He really can’t deny Jesse anything, and this is such a small request that it’s easy to grant. He drifts into restfulness to the sound of Jesse’s heartbeat against his.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “I need this.”  
>  **Words:** 831 words
> 
> Written for [mrs---nicole](http://mrs---nicole.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for [this ask meme](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/post/155793404200/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill). It's still open, so feel free to drop one plus a ship in my inbox.
> 
> As always, you can find me over on [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I continue to be a dork who is too in love with this silly AU.


End file.
